


when i look at you the stars look back

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [18]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, soft! wife! time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Cara and Laz go stargazing. (Well. Laz goes stargazing. Cara goes Laz-gazing.)
Relationships: Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Series: dimension 20 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	when i look at you the stars look back

The day that Cara and Laz finally escape up to the high parapet of Castle Candy, when Lazuli can set aside her research and her Archmage duties and Caramelinda can hide away from the aides that seem to hover around her like sugar flies, the sky has already gone black.

Cara has a basket on her arm, filled with a thin blanket, as many treats from the kitchens she could convince the cook to give her, and a few candles that she isn’t sure how she’s going to light, yet, but she’s sure she’ll figure it out. 

But none of that matters as Lazuli climbs up ahead of her and reaches a hand down to help Cara up. Her spectacles are crooked and part of her braid has come loose, and Cara is reminded of how special this is, the chance to see the not the Archmage, but _Laz_. Instead of taking her hand Cara just stares, until Laz tilts her head and says, _Do I have something on my face?_

Cara blinks and blushes and she can talk circles around the courts, talk circles around her family, but when it comes to Lazuli Rocks her words have a frustrating tendency to melt from her tongue like icing. 

But her lack of words aside she pulls herself back into the moment and onto the roof, Lazuli’s hand cool in hers. Neither of them let go right away, until she has to reach over and take the blanket out and set the basket aside. Lazuli helps her spread it across the stone, and then they lie down, side by side. 

_Do you know the constellations, Cara?_ Lazuli asks, her voice cool and steady in the way that makes Cara feel like she’s under a moonbeam. The chaplains say that the greatest force in Calorum is the Bulb above, but Caramelinda disagrees. There isn’t a thing in the world that could compare to the quiet intensity of being the center of Lazuli Rocks’ attention. 

_I know some. But I suppose, I’ve never really looked._

Laz takes Cara’s hand in hers and points them out- _Ara_ and _Cassiopeia_ , _Libra_ and _Lyra_. Cara tries to listen but her focus is pulled from the words to the feeling of Laz’s fingers wrapped around her own, the way the starlight reflects in her eyes, bright with knowledge to share, and the way that tiny curls of her hair pry themselves loose from her braid to frame her face-

 _Am I boring you, Cara?_ she asks, concern disrupting the starlight patterns of her eyes, and Caramelinda blinks, blushes.

 _No, I-_ she feels her cheeks warm, the words get trapped in her throat, but Laz looks on patiently for her to finish. 

_It’s just. Why would I look at the stars when I could look at you?_

_Oh_ , Lazuli says, blinking quickly as the light blue of her cheeks flushes bluer. _Oh._

She leans forward and kisses Cara gently. _  
_

 _They call Cassiopeia the queen, but she can’t compare to you_ , Lazuli says, voice firm, like there’s nothing truer in the world, and she presses closer into Cara’s side.

They stay on the rooftop until the Bulb begins to rise, basket forgotten, basking in the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to characterize either of them but i love them both so much,,, leave caramelinda and her wife alone so they can be happy together challenge,,,,,,


End file.
